Raising a blade aganist me?
by OkamiBlue7
Summary: A veces, todo cuanto había soñado eran sólo trucos dentro de mi memoria. ¿Sería esto diferente?. -En progreso-.


PARTE I: Raising a blade aganist me?

Primer capítulo. Angel guardián.

_Aquel sueño no se parecía en nada a ninguno de los que antes hubiese tenido: siempre se despertaba con un nombre ahogado en la garganta, malhumorado, o con la mano inexplicablemente aferrada a la empuñadura de la espada, aunque no hubiese recordado moverla. "¿Por qué mi sueño es distinto ahora?"._

_Sabía que soñaba, siempre lo sabía, lo que aumentaba su sensación de frustración al notar que no podia despertarse a propósito de ninguna de ellas, aunque no fuesen reales._

_Pero cuando abrió los ojos todo le pareció demasiado real._

_Pestañeó un tanto molesto pues una luz le hirió en los ojos. Tumbado como estaba, se incorporó con las manos y se restregó los ojos, como cuando era niño y su madre lo obligaba a levantarse temprano para ayudarlo con las tareas en casa. _

_Se sentía demasiado tranquilo, cosa que lo alteró un poco, pues se había acostumbrado a estar siempre alerta y para él era síntoma de que algo no iba bien. Pero cuando se incorporó totalmente y miró de un lado a otro casi pudo comprender el síntoma de su exasperante paz._

_A pesar de que el suelo era frío, como si fuese piedra helada, todo a su alrededor era una luz fulgurante verde, una especie de fluido se retorcía y movía suavmente por todas partes, en el suelo, el techo y las paredes, mirase donde mirase. El fluido verde ni siquiera era un fluido, parecía tener vida propia, como unos téntaculos fínisimos que se enlazaban unos con otros y después rompían su conexión. Un mar de ondulante vida fulgurante._

_La Corriente Vital._

_Cloud intentó hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que sus palabras se veían teletransportadas dentro de su cabeza, como por un efecto de rebote que no le permitía hablar, sólo pensar._

_No es posible, se dijo extasiado, observando todos los detalles de la corriente de vida que lo rodeaba, cada contorno, cada silueta, sabiendo que no debía estar allí a no ser que…_

_Estoy muerto. Fue lo único que se atrevió a afirmar, pero sintiendo a la vez miedo, por que si había muerto, los de Avalancha acabarían encontrando su cadáver tarde o temprano. Se imaginó por unos segundos la cara de Tifa, velada por la pena. Negó con la cabeza._

_Si estoy muerto debería haber sentido algo, era lo más tangible que se imaginó, lo más cercano a lo que podía ser real, pues había estado más de una vez cerca de la muerte, aunque de manera inconsciente, tenía por seguro que no podía estar muerto sin haber notado absolutamente alguna clase de dolor. Por pequeño que fuese._

_Intentó andar pero se percató de que siempre se quedaba en el mismo punto, como si una barrera que no apreciaba lo -detuviese. Notaba mover sus pies, caminando paso a paso, pero nada parecía moverse a su alrededor._

_- Si no estás muerto, aquí no puedes avanzar ni retroceder._

_Inconscientemente, Cloud cambió su expresión a una de ira y paró su recorrido. Sintió que tenía los pies repentinamente arraigados al suelo, y lo cierto es que no necesitaba moverlos para girarse y contemplar a la persona que había hablado._

_Sephiroth. Soltó a modo saludo, con un tono firme pero a la vez tenso, no era la primera vez que se encontraba con él en un sueño, si es que este realmente lo era. Pero su voz era mucho más nítida que en cualquier otro._

_Me lo pones demasiado fácil Cloud, si fueses más dominante no me resultaría tan sencillo controlarte._

_Él sintió su propia presión en los músculos, incluso en la cara, cambiando a una expresión más airada y sintiendo que empezaba a perder el control dentro de su propio enojo, que empezaba a rezumar con fuerza. Pensó una táctica demasiado simple, pero que era eficaz en todos sus sueños._

_Cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse, intentando ignorar la sensación de ira dentro de él, dejándola fluir, dejando que se la llevara…_

_Despierta, despierta, despierta ya…. _

_A su espalda escuchó un sonido que le hizo abriri los ojos con sorpresa y sentir como la ira volvía de nuevo dentro de él ¿Se estaba riendo?Esta vez se giró completamente y se enfrentó a él de cara._

_Sephiroth estaba a tan sólo un par de pasos de él, esa era la razón por la que su voz fuese tan cercana y clara. Cloud se percató de que su expresión era la misma de siempre: una sonrisa de suficiencia y los ojos firmemente clavados en él, como si fuese una presa fácil a la que dar caza._

_- Que intento más pobre, ¿no te he dicho que eres demasiado fácil de manipular? Si tuvieses más impetú…._

_- ¡Cállate!, le cortó él, ¡no quiero oir más tus estúpidos consejos!._

_Instintivamente, se llevó la mano a la espalda, buscando la empuñadura de su espada, pero sólo tanteó su traje. Acto seguido dirijió su mirada a Sephiroth y se maldijo por haber dejado a translucir el miedo y la sorpresa al comprobar que no tenía con que defenderse, pues él parecía haber leído sus fracciones y sonreía de un modo muy áspero._

_- Que pena, susurró, emulando un tono compasivo, un soldado sin espada es como un ángel sin alas._

_Cloud oyó como rozaba el aire antes de ver la enorme ala negra, extendida y desplegada a la espalda de Sephiroth, negra como una noche sin luna. Su reluciente espada brillaba con el aura de la muerte._

_- Tú no eres un ángel, eres un monstruo, el no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa parecio ensacharse aún más cuando tomó impulso y se impulsó hacia arriba, tan alto, que su ala contrastaba negra y maléfica con el verde resplandeciente de la Corriente Vital._

_Se preguntó si en los sueños se podía sentir dolor, por que si era así, ahora mismo estaba a punto de sentir uno muy grande._

_¿Cómo es que tú puedes moverte?, susurró él, ¿si no estás muerto?._

_Para su sorpresa él le respondió, a pesar de que estaba a metros de altura y su voz sonó clara, como si estuviesen ambos cara a cara._

_- Yo decido lo que puede suceder, cuando estás bajo mi control._

_Cloud escuchó el silbido del viento, cuando se lanzó en picado hacia él como un halcón mortífero, con el ala totalmente extendida, como una cuchilla afilada y la espada por delante._

_No podía moverse, ni correr, ni esconderse, ni gritar. Lo peor de todo es que iba a morir totalmente indefenso y sin poder luchar… sin defender su honor._

_Un recuerdo raudo le cruzó la mente, como un rayo de luz a travez de las nubes, se abrió paso y le despejó la mente, tan nítido como si lo viese a través de sus ojos en ese instante._

_-Zack alzando la espada al cielo y murmurando esas palabras que él nunca olvidaba, a pesar de que la última ya no tenía significado para él-._

_Abrazad vuestros sueños y, pase lo que pase, defended vuestro honor, como miembros de Soldado._

_Cuando sus ojos volvieron a estar enfocados de nuevo, sólo escuchó un estruendo, como dos metales al chocar y algo que segaba el viento. Vio que había alguien delante de él, o algo, por que el resplandor que repentinamente había aparecido le impedía apenas nada… sólo un ala blanca, firmemente desplegada y ligeramente echada hacia atrás, como si quisiese ocultarlo de los ojos de su atacante._

_De refilón observó la cara de Sephiroth, de repente cubierta por la sorpresa y ligeramente confusa. Era lógico, lo que acababa de ocurrir no se lo esperaba. Aún así Cloud entrevió en sus fracciones otro sentimiento que no comprendía._

_- ¿Angeal…?, su voz sonó rota, quizá por la sopresa o por que de repente se había percatado de que algo había cambiado y se hubiese interrumpido a mitad de frase._

_Casi como si no hubiese pasado nada, Sephiroth arremetió, y Cloud volvió a escuchar el sonido de dos metales, que en seguida relacionó con el choque de dos espadas._

_Algo lo empujó con violencia hacia atrás, haciendo que volase unos metros por el suelo y cayese de espaldas, boqueando para encontrar oxígeno de nuevo y se quedase tirado sobre el suelo. Al levantar la vista los vió, más arriba, luchando espada contra espada y tanto el ala negra como la blanca moviéndose rápidamente para poder mantener el equilibrio._

_Con pasmo observó como la katana de Sephiroth se desplazaba rauda como una serpiente de plata y atravesaba el ala blanca, haciendo que un torrente de sangre se derramase desde las alturas._

_- ¡No!, su grito se ahogó, como si nunca hubiese existido, y la luz lo inundó todo de repente._

Se despertó hecho un ovillo, hiperventilando y con la mirada borrosa. Notó las lagrimas de los ojos y pestañeo con fuerza y a la vez un poco de vergüenza, a pesar de que muchos de sus sueños acababan mal, nunca había llorado, ni si quiera se había acercado a derramar una lágrima al despertar de ninguno de ellos.

Notó que todo estaba igual que siempre, las pocas pertenecias que tenía atadas firmemente tras el asiento de la moto, la única manta con la que había improvisado un lecho, arrugada, eso siempre, sabía que se movía mucho en sueños.

Levantó la mirada y observó el bosque, que también parecía en calma. El sol entraba a raudales por entre las hojas y el viento movía suavemente la hojarasca del suelo y la levantaba. Se dio cuenta de que había dormido mucho, a pesar del intruncado sueño, pues observó por entre las ramas que el sol estaba alto ya.

Por esta razón se molestó en ir más deprisa, arrancó el motor de la moto y oyó el suave repiqueteo del motor. A ese paso, se dijo, llegaría a Midgar más tarde de lo que esperaba.

Cuando continuó el recorrido y atravesó lo que quedaba de bosque y llegó hasta una carretera llana, no podía evitar pensar en Sephiroth, "eres fácil de manipular", había dicho. Después estaba el ser con alas, ¿un ángel? _Un ángel de la guarda, si claro..._Los ángeles no existían, a la vez que sus sueños tan poco eran reales.

Dejó el asunto de lado, enfilando la carretera a toda velocidad y perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Segundo capítulo. Herida abierta.

A la semana de su marcha, aún quedaba el tenue dolor de la batalla anterior, que ya había quedado perdida. Pero que, sin embrago, en unos había producido más dolor que en otros.

Marlene estaba arrodillada al borde del lago, tocando el agua, como si Aerith fuese a emerguer de un momento a otro para llevársela con ella. Notó como alguien le tocaba el hombro y se giró distraída. Tifa estaba seria, no sonreía, _¿también estará triste ella?_, se preguntó Marlene, tomando la mano que ella le ofrecía y dándose la vuelta sólo una vez para ver como se alejaban de la superficie cristalina del lago.

- Tifa, susurró Marlene con la voz atrangantada todavía por las lágrimas, ¿Cuándo va a volver Cloud?.

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero en su cara se reflejaba su preocupación latente.

- Tenemos que darle tiempo, ¿vale?. La niña asintió aunque en su rostro también se denotaba la preocupación y la tristeza, no sólo por la pérdida de Aerith, si no también por que Cloud había decidido dejarles atrás.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Tifa con resignación, aunque una parte de ella quería dejarlo estar, mientras que la otra deseaba que todo volviese a ser como antes.

- Simplemente deberías dejarle estar solo, es la mejor forma para que aireé sus penas.

Realmente Vincent parecía el único dispuesto a hablar con ella después de lo sucedido. Todo el grupo echanba en falta a Cloud, pero parecían apartar el tema como si fuese un asunto demasiado espinoso con el que tratar. Ellos dos eran los únicos que tenían interés de debatirlo, aunque él siempre le diese la misma respuesta.

- No es justo. Si estuviese con nosotros también podríamos ayudarle. – Tifa abarcó con los ojos toda la superficie del lago, no podía imaginar que, hacía menos de dos semanas, allí había estado Cloud, de pie en el agua, soltando el cuerpo de Aerith para que se fundiese con las profundidades de esta. Ni entonces había visto que derramase ni una lágrima.

_Lleva la frustración por dentro_, declaró mentalmente.

- Si al menos pudiese hablar con él… - un rayo de luz iluminó su mente -. ¡Tú si puedes!

Vincent abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué yo puedo hablar con él? No lo creo. Tiene que ser con alguien que conozca más a fondo.

Tifa suspiró exasperada, pero no dijo nada. Sus ojos volvían a estar posados en la superficie del lago.

- El otro día Marlene quería saber cuando volvería Cloud, yo le dije que debíamos darle tiempo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que necesita un empujoncito. No volverá sin más.

Vincent la contemplaba en silencio, sus ojos rojos brillaban con la tenua brillantez del bosque. La Ciudad Olvidada no emitía ningún sonido, sólo se escuchaba la voz de ella.

- Cuando éramos niños siempre estaba aparte, sólo. No quería venir a jugar con los nosotrsos. Únicamente por que decía que le parecían unos inmaduros.

Cuando no estaba con los otros niños yo iba a hablar con él, entonces le veía sonreír, mientras pensaba que no era ni por asomo tan raro como decían los otros chicos. Puede que ellos fuesen un poco inmaduros, después de todo.

No es justo que haya perdido tantas personas en tan poco tiempo. Su familia, Zack y ahora Aerith. Supongo que él creía que se había librado de su mala racha al estar con ella. Yo lo veía en su cara. Al mirarla sonreía de la misma forma que aquellas veces… cuando éramos niños y jugábamos en las calles de Nibelheim.

Tifa hizo una pausa y Vincent tardó sólo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había acabado.

- ¿Y por qué me cuentas esto a mí? – preguntó con curiosidad, aunque intuía cual iba a ser la respuesta.

- Ahora ya conoces lo suficiente sobre Cloud. Dime que por lo menos intentarás hablar con él.

No le sorprendió ver que todo estaba en orden cuando entró. La luz caía a franjas irregulares sobre el suelo de madera, la misma madera, aunque más desvencijada de lo que recordaba, pero seguía en perfectas condiciones. El frío que desprendía la piedra de las paredes le era familiar y reconfortante. Y las flores parecían ser lo único que no había variado de aspecto.

Se acercó hasta ellas y se arrodilló. Desprendían un aroma muy familiar, como cuando conoció a Aerith. El olor se mantenía, a pesar del paso del tiempo.

Cuidaré de ellas, lo prometo – susurró en voz alta, aunque sabía que no había nadie allí. Sentía que ella podía escucharle.

Colocó allí todo el equipaje que traía, sólo un par de cosas sin importancia, la moto estaba justo fuera, ante la entrada.

Finalmente se sentó en el suelo, justo al lado de las flores que relucían con la luz del sol y… _Sintió un pinchanzo lacerante en el hombro, que al mismo tiempo se extendió por el brazo y quedó allí, flotando como un cuchillo levantándole la carne. Cloud se agarró el brazo pidiendo que parase. Entonces su mente y su visión se nublaron. Ya no veía las paredes de la Iglesia._

_Células de Jenova, Sephiroth, una pluma blanca llena de sangre, Aerith arrodillada junto a él, pidiendole que despertara._

_Los recuerdos pasaron a toda velocidad, dejándole sin aire y haciendo que el brazo le ardiese más._

_Ahora Aerith le gritaba, le llamaba por su nombre más alto._

_¡Cloud!, ¿puedes oirme?. ¡Abre los ojos! Vamos reacciona._

_Sin embargo esa no era su voz, se fue transformando, como una fruta a la que se le quita la piel, seguía siendo ella, pero su voz era mucho más grave… Entonces se esfumó, como el humo que se evapora en el aire. Ahora veía el rostro de Vincent._

- ¿Puedes oírme ahora, Cloud?

El pestañeó y aspiró aire un par de veces. Rápidamente se acarició el brazo y comprobó que no sentía nada. El dolor había desaparecido como un espejismo.

- ¿Vi…Vincent? – Sintió como su voz sonaba varios tonos más aguda de lo normal.

El asintió.

- Respira hondo. Con calma.

Cloud hizo repetidas veces lo que le mandaba. Después de unos minutos tenía la fuerza suficiente como para que su tono sonase sorprendido, incluso un poco enojado.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Vincent ignoró su pregunta y estudió su rostro con curiosidad.

El geo estigma… no sabía que estuvieses…

Él hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia y volvió a su tono molesto.

- Me pasa de vez en cuando… responde, ¿por qué has venido?

El aludido suspiró y se incorporó. Dándose un pequeño paseo mientras observaba de soslayo las flores.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Paraces mi padre, - se mostró taciturno y lanzó a Vincent una mirada cansada.

Soy tu amigo, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea. Lo sabes de sobra.

Cloud evitó mirar su figura que paseaba con tranquilidad y desvió la mirada a las flores. El último suceso había despertado su malhumor latente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar?

Vincent se paró y giró la cabeza hacia él.

- Tu enojo lo demuestra, sobre todo por que casi nunca estás enfadado

- Ahora sí, - gruñó con desgana.

Observó el delicado resplandor del sol, el leve movimiento de las flores con el viento… la forma en la que se ondulaban estas le recordó a la del batir de unas alas.

- Ayer por la noche, tuve un sueño. Era distinto a todos los que antes había tenido.

Vincent escuchó con paciencia todo el relato, sin preguntar nada, como si entendiese todo de lo que le hablaba, a pesar del malestar y la confusión que daba a translucir Cloud. Al acabar, este se sintió repentinamente aliviado.

La pupila roja de Vincent brilló con intensidad cuando entrecerró los ojos, meditando sobre todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Tardó unos segundos en hablar, pero a Cloud se le hicieron interminables.

- ¿Cómo has dicho que lo llamó? Al hombre del ala blanca.

Angeal, ¿te suena? – sonó esperanzado, como si el nombre pudiese arrojar algo de luz sobre la desconocida identidad.

- No. Nunca lo había oído.

Cloud hundió los hombros y se incorporó. Sus agarrotadas piernas lanzaron un crujido cuando lo hizo.

- Fue sólo un sueño Cloud, Sephiroth lo manipularía para confundirte.

Este se envaró.

Tú no viste la cara que puso cuando apareció ante él, realmente estaba sorprendido.

- Diría que eres uno de los que mejor conoces a Sephiroth, sabes de sobra que podría engañarte para que pensases que te salvavan. Pienso que es un truco. Pero… - añadió al ver la cara molesta de Cloud- puede que, en todo caso, tuviese una cierta ayuda, quien sabe.

Cloud agachó la cabeza.

- No importa, fuese quien fuese no creo que ahora esté con muchas fuerzas, si es que está vivo.

Vincent estuvo a punto de completar: puede que la sangre también fuese un truco. Pero se calló, dejando que el chico cavilase por si solo en sus pensamientos.

El trino de un pájaro distrajo a Cloud, que fue a posarse en el centro del cúmulo de flores, mientras picoteaba el suelo. Aerith detestaba que los pájaros se acercasen a sus flores. En una ocasión a un grupo de ellos les había dado por picotear los pétalos.

- Vincent, - este no se movió de donde estaba, pero Cloud se fijó en como sus ojos se giraban y se clavaban en él esas pupilas de color escarlata. - ¿entiendes cómo me siento ahora?

Los sueños suelen ser confusos, pero sé…

Él le cortó.

- Verás, yo me refería más bien… a lo de Aerith.

Este se lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

- Cuando se pierde a un ser querido las palabras no ayudan, ni tus amigos, ni tu familia, ni nadie. – Cloud sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago. Realmente parecía de lo que hablaba. – Pero te recomiendo que no te encierres en la pena, por lo menos intenta no hacerlo. Aunque sé que es complicado. ¿Entiendes?

Este asintió, pero algo dentro de él le dolía fuertemente. El pesar estaba ahí y le costaría irse.

- Gracias por haber venido… quiero decir, por hablar conmigo. Pero ahora me gustaría estar solo.

- Como gustes, - Vincent se diriguió hacia la puerta con pasos firmes – esto a sido suficiente para ambos.

Cloud se mostró confuso.

- ¿Para quiénes? – preguntó en voz de grito.

Pero Vincent ya cerraba las enormes puertas tras de sí.

Tercer capítulo. Dos monstruos.

Para su propia sorpresa y desahogo aquella noche sí pudo dormir. Era la primera vez hace tiempo que no le asaltaba una pesadilla, algún sueño, o simplemente algún malo pensamiento que hacía que su mente estuviese desbaratada al día hizo incapié en levantarse, sobre todo por que había dormido como un lirón, a pesar de que el día estaba ya más que avanzado.

Tras sus pupilas cerradas la oscuridad se tornó luz lentamente hasta que esta era tan molesta que tuvo que abrir los ojos. Pestañeeó un par de veces y observó como la luz entraba a raudales por el techo derruido, inundando la explanada de flores con una calidez inusitada. Aquello mitigó su frustración, haciendo que se sintiese de buen humor.

Finalmente se levanto y bostezó al mismo tiempo que la puerta de entrada se habría de golpe, y dejaba a Cloud aún por medio desperezarse y anodadado.

La puerta dejó entrar un haz de luz, dejando más allá la vista de los suburbios, donde apenas caían haces de luz y parecía medianoche en vez de mediodía. Pero al otro lado no había nadie.

Todavía con la vela del sueño tras la mente, Cloud se aferró a la empuñadura de su espada, sólo por si acaso y se apróximó arrastrando los pies hasta la entrada. Como bien había visto, no había nadie, miro de un lado a otro con desgana pero no veía ninguna presencia humana… con lentitud se dio media vuelta, justo cuando de nuevo aquel desagradable ramalazo de dolor le recorría el brazo y le hacía doblar las rodillas, se preparó para aquel asalto que sucedía a su mente; las imágenes que pasaban a toda velocidad, el dolor punzante, los recuerdos… pero nada de eso ocurrió. Únicamente giró la cabeza y observó la brillante sangre que descendía desde su hombro por todo el brazo.

- Un truco muy inteligente, - reprochó Cloud incorporándose y secandose la sangre en la manga del traje, - lo de mantenerme distraído digo… seguro que me has dejado dormir toda la noche por eso, sin pesadillas ni molestarme si quiera… - hizo una pausa para cambiarse la espada a la otra mano, sintiendo que la fuerza del otro brazo disminuía. La sangre volvía a correr - ¿Qué me dices?

Al otro lado de la gran sala, erguido como una espada afilada se mantenía Sephiroth, con los ojos vacíos y la expresión serena. Su espada mantenía un fino hilo de sangre en la punta.

- ¡Ven por mí! – le gritó Cloud, - ¡esto no es un sueño, puedo vencerte de todas formas!

Como haciendo caso a su petición, él tomó la delantera, lanzándose hacia delante como una flecha disparada de un arco. Notó que era un movimiento muy vago por su parte, conocía lo suficiente a Sephiroth como para decir que sus movimientos eran deliberados y cortos, como una serpiente al acecho y no como un felino embravecido.

Esquivó el embiste con facilidad, apartándose a un lado y haciendo chocar las dos espadas, que resonaron en el silencio de la iglesia.

Ahora que lo tenía cerca, comprobó realmente que tenía la expresión vacía ; dos nubes de niebla gris eran el color de su iris, como nubes que acontecían a la tormenta. La pupila no existía, dotando a sus ojos de un cariz siniestro, pero sobre todo inerte.

Sin vida.

Una luz cruzó la mente de Cloud y separó su espada bruscamente de la de su opresor, que ni siquiera hizo amago por atacar, sólo siguió al joven con la mirada, cuando este dio un rodeo completo alrededor de su figura con expresión anonadada. Finalmente, alzó la espada hacia este, con la afilada punta a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro.

- ¿Qué clase de truc..?

Con un contrataque inesperado, Sephiroth le propinó un empujón que lo mandó hacia atrás, Cloud clavó firmemente la espalda en el suelo para detener su acelerada trayectoria hacia el suelo; se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó de bruces, aunque logró detener gran parte del impacto.

En la entrada, observó sin cierta sorpresa pero a la vez horror como Sephiroth, (aunque ya había averiguado que en realidad no era él), se doblaba sobre sí mismo y su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionarse como si lo recorriesen descargas eléctricas. Trozos de piel cayeron al suelo, dejando entrever una piel oscura y con aspecto de ser rugosa, como el tronco de un árbol.

El falso Sephiroth emitió un extraño grañido, a medio camino entre un chillido y un gruñido, pero que de todas formas hizo estremecerse a Cloud. La horrenda criatura, completa en su mayor parte, ya que algunos trozos de piel y del propio traje de Sephiroth aún no se le habían desprendido, le lanzó una mirada iracunda, con esos ojos plomizos desprovistos de vida.

La katana chirrió al caer al suelo y se evaporó al instante, en una nube grisácea como si nunca hubiese existido. El ser, en su agonía, se hizo un ovillo y soltó un último grito antes de perecer.

Después, todo era silencio de nuevo.

Luchando contra la repugnancia y a la vez curiosidad por observar aquella extraña criatura, Cloud se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia esta. Con la punta de la espada tocó el cuerpo de esta, que no se movió. Aquel ser era totalmente extrafalario; la piel era marrón, con motas negras, parecida a la de una rana. Cloud se preguntó si también tendría la misma textura pero se negó a tocarlo. Las piernas finas y maltrechas en apariencia, acababan en unas garras robustas y exageradas, unidas a un pie que parecía humano.

Su expresión de sufrimiento asombró a Cloud; con los monstruosos dientes apretados, la mandíbula tensa y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Sólo por unos segundos sintió lástima, hasta percatarse de que aquel ser había sido enviado para matarlo… se preguntó cual habría sido la causa de su muerte.

De pronto un pitido le llenó la cabeza, recorriendo cada una de las fibras de su ser. Era como si un grito demasiado agudo resonase en su cabeza. Incapaz de soportar el dolor, se llevó las manos a las sienes, la espada se precipitó al suelo…

Un olor agrio lo inundó en aquel momento, aumentando la sensación de molestia que ya experimentaba. Apretó las manos con fuerza sobre las sienes, cerrándose en puños, entonces su vista se deslizó en el líquido negruzco que emanaba aquella criatura. Su vista se fundió con el fluído, que se expandió un poco por el suelo, hasta que la criatura empezó a contraerse y disminuir de tamaño… sin poder apartar la vista, a pesar de que quería hacerlo, Cloud comtempló como la criatura era absorbida por su propia sangre, disminuyendo sus extremidades y encorvándose poco a poco, hasta desaparecer.

El líquido también se esfumó y el olor desapareció. Poco tardó en comprender que lo que apestaba había sido su propia sangre.

Casi al instante, una persona penetró en la iglesia y con deliberada delicadeza, cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras el pitido de los oídos de Cloud no disminuía.

Esta vez, el verdadero Sephiroth le lanzó una mirada cargada de decepción, para después posar sus ojos donde antes había estado la criatura.

- Experimento inútil – rezóngo él – creía que duraría más.

- ¿Expe…rimento? – articuló Cloud con dificultad.

Sephiroth dio un paseo a su alrededor mientras comenzaba a hablar con tono monocorde:

Extraje uno de los experimentos del profesor Hojo, uno de los que estaban destinados a preceder a los agentes de Soldado.

Sephiroth notó al instante lo repugnante que le resultaba aquello a Cloud.

Como has visto, estas criaturas son las que sustituiran en un futuro no muy lejano a los miembros de Soldado. Los agentes de Soldado son fuertes en sí, por llevar imbuida la energía mako. Pero después de todo, siguen siendo humanos. ¿Qué mejor que crear unas criaturas que nunca se agotan, tienen una fuerza inigualable y son más fáciles de controlar que un simple humano?

El pitido disminuía en los oídos de Cloud, lentamente se fue despejando su cabeza, e hizo el primer y disimulado intento de alcanzar su espada con los dedos.

- Tu también eres como él, - replicó – no eres más que un vil y retorcido monstruo – la empuñadura de su espada estaba sólo a unos centímetros, - también te crearon, eres sólo un experimento entre tantos. Sólo te salva tu aspecto.

De una patada, Sephiroth alejó la espada de Cloud de su alcance, la cual se arrastró por el suelo con un chirrido. Rápidamente Cloud hizo un amago para abalanzarse hacia delante, sólo unos pasos y sería suya, entonces podría encararle.

El fuego le llenó la cabeza, la herida del brazo, la cual había ignorado por completo hasta entonces, empezó a arderle como si estuviese marcada a fuego. Con el brazo bueno, Cloud palpó desesperado la herida, intentando no derrubarse a pesar del dolor.

- ¿Qué eres tú? – reprochó Sephiroth – la energía Mako corre por tus venas, aunque ya no estés en Soldado, sus vestigios continuan. A fin de cuentas, ni siquiera eres humano, Cloud – acercó el filo de su espada a la garganta de él, obligándole a alzar la cabeza y a mostrar sus pupilas azules, recorridas por la niebla verde de la energía, - sólo te salva tu aspecto.

Varios sonidos rasgaron el aire, pero el dolor y el cansancio ya estaban haciendo mella en Cloud, que empezaba a perder el conocimiento… sólo entrevió a ver como la katana Sephiroth salía despedida de su mano, clavándose varios metros más allá. La mirada del aludido hacia la entrada, con el rostro sereno pero los ojos llameando de ira. Después ya no estaba…

Cloud cayó de lado, observando la puerta de entrada abierta de par en par y una capa escarlata como las llamas de los ojos de Sephiroth ondeando al viento. Fue aproximándose.

Después oscuridad.

Cuarto capítulo. La Ciudad Gris.

_A veces, todo cuanto había soñado eran sólo trucos dentro de mi memoria. Habitáculos vacíos y dispersos de deserperación y oscuridad. Y claro, puede que hubiesen sido trucos, pero trucos manipulados por una única persona._

_No me parezco tanto a él, no soy un asesino como él, no soy… "_¿Qué eres tú? La energía Mako corre por tus venas, aunque ya no estés en Soldado, sus vestigios continuan. A fin de cuentas, ni siquiera eres humano, Cloud .Sólo te salva tu aspecto".

_Todos los que han sido miembros de Soldado se parecen entre sí, son como… hermanos. ¿Sería esto diferente?_

No había dejado de darle vueltas desde que había despertado.

Dormitaba y daba vueltas a sus pensamientos en una improvisada tienda de campaña. A través de las paredes de lona verde entraba la luz del atardecer muy levemente.

Los sonidos del bosque y la sombra de las ramas que podía entrever no hacía más que traerle malos recuerdos del bosque que había abandonado el primer día. ¿Por qué lo habían llevado otra vez hasta allí?

Ya hacía más de una semana que no recibía alguna noticia del grupo Avalancha, más bien no había querido recibir ninguna. Después de lo sucedido, había pensado que estar solo le habría servido para aclarar sus ideas. Pero como era lógico, eso no había pasado. "Pero te recomiendo que no te encierres en la pena, por lo menos intenta no hacerlo. Aunque sé que es complicado. ¿Entiendes?".

Hasta ahora no había entendido por que todos lo trataban como a un crío. La simple idea de verse atado a alguien... no dependía de nadie. No era un niño.

_¿Ah, no? Pues eres realmente fácil de manipular como un crío._

_- _¡Cloud!

- ¿Madre...?

...

Se encontraba de pie, en medio de la nada. Una niebla gris y espesa le impedía ver más allá... sólo unas sombras altas y curvas en la lejanía. "Montañas" - pensó.

No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, si había montañas debía de estar cerca de ellas, pues conforme más avanzaba más enormes y cercanas se volvían estas.

El suelo de tierra no le ayudaba a ubicarse, cuando avanzaba siempre era el mismo, hasta que empezó a cambiar... la tierra pasó a ser piedra, un camino largo de piedra gris. Recorbaba haberlo visto en algún lugar antes, como en un sueño lejano... pero era difícil saberlo.

La niebla no se despegó de su visión mientras avanzaba, y una sombra curvilínea aparecía entre ella. Hasta no estar justo debajo de esta, no distinguió el arco de entrada a la ciudad.

_Nibelheim...cuanto tiempo a pasado._

Atravesó el arco de entrada con un mal presentimiento, sentía que había algo de su ciudad natal que no recordaba. Como si se le hubiese olvidado.

Entonces lo recordó, casi de improviso. El cual hizo que su corazón se acelerase por el miedo cuando la niebla se despejó por completo.

Recordó que, para él, Nibelheim no existía, ya no tenía hogar. Se consumió por el fuego.

Lo que había creído ver no eran montañas, sólo escombros de madera, sepultados unos sobre otros, cubiertos de ceniza. Dándoles el aspecto de una pira de huesos abandonada. Por el suelo también se expandían las cenizas, y la piedra había quedado ennegrecida por la furia de las llamas.

Aquello era el espectro de una ilusión, jamás había visto su pueblo así... sólo se lo imaginaba... no era real.

_''También has cerrado los ojos ante el peligro como un niño. No tienes remedio, Cloud. ¿Dejar morir a lo que más amas?''_

_''Yo no quería... madre...''_

_''Tú mami está muerta, ¿no te acuerdas?''_

_''¡Tú no deberías estar aquí!, ¡vete!''_

Cuando la luz le dio en los ojos de golpe sintió como si un cuchillo le atravesase las pupilas. Desvió la mirada con rapidez y pestañeó. Estaba de pie, en una amplia pradera de hierba verde. El sól estaba en lo alto, en un cielo despejado y sin nubes.

Todo parecía bastante real.

- ¡Cloud!

Cuando se giró vio a Yuffie corriendo por la hierba hasta él. Lo más raro de todo aquello es que no recordaba haberse levantado ni haberse puesto a caminar.

- ¡Ya te vale!, ¡Llevo tras de ti un rato!

El aludido frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué me seguías?

Ella bostezó y estiró los brazos en lo alto. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo habría caminado por ahí solo.

- Pues haber, ¿por donde empiezo?... ¡Ah, sí! Tifa me mandó a tu tienda para que viese si estabas despierto. Cuando llegué no estabas allí y me pregunté: "¿donde se habrá metido este cenutrio?" Entonces me preocupé un poco por que como no te encontrase Tifa me echaría la bronca...

- Ve al grano. - Replicó con tono impaciente.

- ¡Vale, vale! Me adentré en el bosque y te encontré rápido. Andabas un par de pasos más allá y me puse a llamarte, pero no parecías escucharme o algo... parecía que te había dado un yuyu. No hacías más que mirar al suelo y caminar.

Cuando acabó Cloud estaba más confuso que al principio, se preguntó si ahora resultaba ser un sonámbulo.

Pateó una piedra, distraído. Siguió su trayectoria con la mirada y la vió chocar contra varias piedras unidas. Piedras unidas... Suelo de piedra...

- ¡Eh!

Echó a andar sin esperar a Yuffie, la cual suspiró con desgana y comenzó a seguirlo con grandes zancadas.

Se paró en un camino de piedra bastante deteriorado. En algunos puntos la conexión de este se perdía, cortando el trazado de línea recta. En otras partes, las piedras estaban sueltas del suelo y se desperdigaban en varias direcciones.

- Yuffie, ¿he seguido este camino todo el tiempo?

- Pues... - la chica pasó su mirada por el trazado de piedras varias veces hasta abir la boca con sorpresa. - ¡Sí, sí! Es verdad.

Cloud no podía creerse que su sueño hubiese formado al mismo tiempo parte de la realidad... Más allá, se alzaba un arco de piedra semiderruid. Tan sólo sujeto por dos pilares bajos de piedra carcomida.

_Pero esto no es Nibelheim,_ pensó. Para su sopresa, lo hizo con cierto alivio.

- ¡Cloud!, ¿podemos volver ya?

Evaluó por última vez aquella visión suya. Las piedras, el arco, los ecombros... Se alegró al comprobar que, por lo menos esto último formaba parte de su imaginación.

- Vamos.

Yuffie se desplazó con grandes zancadas por delante de él, mientras la seguía sin pararse a mirar atrás.

- ¿Y supongo que ahora me diréis que venías de hacer un picnik, no?

Para su sorpresa, Tifa no se había enojado al verlo aparecer tras Yuffie entre los árboles. Más bien se había mostrado satisfecha. E incluso sarcástica.

- ¡Exacto! Pero Cloud se quedó mirando las _nubes _y se nos hizo tarde.

Era raro ver a una Tifa sarcástica, pero Yuffie se pasaba con sus sarcasmos y Cloud le diriguió una mirada iracunda.

- No pasa nada, pero llegáis un poco tarde.

Yuffie se lanzó hacia delante como un vólido al que se le a pisado el acelerador.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me quiero perder la reunión!, ¡venga Tifa!

La chica se giró en redondo al ver que no la seguían y frunció el ceño.

- Yo iré más tarde. Tengo que hablar con Cloud.

Esta asintió sin decir nada, pero antes de echar a correr de nuevo, se giró hacia Cloud y levantó los pulgares hacia arriba.

_Niñata entrometida,_ estuvo a punto de gritarle él. Pero se contuvo y sólo se le quedó mirando con gesto de resignación.

- ¿No tienes nada que contarme?

Ya había esperado que le hiciese esa pregunta. Desde luego ya tenía preparada una respuesta.

_Me siento vacío, como si estuviese dentro de un vórtice de oscuridad. Siento haberme ido sin decir nada. Fui idiota._

_Hecho en falta muchas cosas: a mis amigos, a mi familia, mi hogar, Aerith... También te hechaba de menos a ti._

Ójala fuera tan fácil decirlo.

_- _No.

- Bueno... nada relacionado con un sueño peculiar, ¿tampoco?

No ocultó la sorpresa en sus fracciones ni en su tono cuando habló.

- Vincent te lo a contado.

- Ajá. Antes de volver a irse otra vez.

- ¿Irse otra vez? - Cloud hizo memoria y recordó la capa roja que había visto antes de perder el conocimiento. - Ya veo, supongo que le debo una. Me a... salvado la vida. Creo.

- Lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Mientras Tifa miraba al frente y observaba los árboles del bosque, Cloud mantenía la cabeza gacha. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? - Aquella pregunta lo había cogido por sorpresa. Sentía que aún tenía que zanjar un asunto. Sin embargo una parte de él le decía que no podía separarse de sus amigos otra vez. Ni de Tifa.

_Esa es tu parte débil. _Dijo una voz conocida en su cabeza.

- No lo sé. No... lo había pensado.

Por vez primera desde que estaban hablando, ella se giró para mirarle y sonrió.

- Ya lo sabes. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites.

Una fugaz retaíla de recuerdos pasó por su mente en menos de un segundo. Tan sólo imágenes.

Aerith, las olas moviéndose sobre el agua, la iglesia, una pluma blanca al lado de una negra, los ojos grises de aquel ser... Sephiroth.

- Creo que me quedaré. Sólo un tiempo, para pensar y...

- ¿Descansar?

Cuando giró la cabeza y la miró Tifa seguía sonriendo. Al menos había cosas que no cambiaban.

- Sí, eso espero.


End file.
